


Arrangements and Misunderstandings: Part II

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Summer Fest 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: It's been a year since the truth was revealed.To celebrate the Leaders travel back to that hot planet, and rent that same cabana Hux did.Robed Leaders, marathon sex, and the addition of a cabana boy?





	Arrangements and Misunderstandings: Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/gifts).



> Thanks to the amazing dreamyafterdark, part two was born. Thank you for always supporting me and inspiring me. I hope you like it.

A lot had changed since that cycle’s shore leave. A standard year passed and the First Order was stronger than ever. The Resistance had been defeated and there was finally peace across the galaxy. Once the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal admitted their feelings, it seemed the rest of the galaxy followed suit. They were kind rulers but were fair, and that meant being strict when needed.

It had been a long year and there they were, back on that hot planet, back at the beach, on the island. With some persuasion from them, well, more so the Supreme Leader, the others on leave at the same time didn’t find themselves on the planet. The Leaders were alone, alone in the sense that no one from the Order was there.

Ren had rented the same cabana and they spent their time inside with the curtains closed, opening them only when they needed more beverages and finger foods.

This point in the day they were clad only in beach robes, no one would question the rulers of the galaxy. They were kind and Ren tipped very well. The attendants at the resort clambered to be the ones to serve the powerful couple but only a few were able to secure the coveted section.

“I’m going to head to the main cabin to grab a couple things. I’ll leave the curtain open. Would you mind getting refills on our drinks? Perhaps some food as well?” Ren asked against Hux’s lips once he pulled away from a passionate kiss.

Hux blinked slowly and nodded, his eyes still closed as he savored his lover’s lips and his sweet words. As Kylo sat then stood up, Hux opened his eyes and didn’t hide the fact that he was eye-fucking Kylo, that sinful body that was now Hux’s and his alone. The robe barely covered Kylo’s thickness and he almost questioned Kylo before he left, almost pleaded with him to put something else on but before he could form the words, his lover was gone.

Hux laid back and closed his eyes, he was content and he could finally enjoy shore leave. In the past, he had hated taking it, took it because he had to, but of course that all changed once Kylo came into the picture, then even more once they made their confessions.

Light eyes were still closed when he heard someone come into the cabana and opened them suspecting to see his Kylo. He was surprised to see a cabana attendant, the man from the year prior.

“Grand Marshal Hux, good afternoon,” the man’s voice soft and subtly wistful as Hux’s eyes finally moved from the man’s pretty face to what he carried in his hands, a serving tray.

“Leader Ren placed an order at the main cabin and requested me to bring this to you straight away.”

The look on the man’s face reminded Hux of the look from a year ago and with a fond smile, he placed the drinks and snacks on the table.

Hux smirked, a knowing little smirk, though he was surprised, he wasn’t completely shocked. Kylo had always treated Hux to things Hux himself didn’t even know he wanted or needed.

Hux moved slowly, stood in front of the handsome attendant, his deft fingers quick to reach the man’s belt and undid it, followed by the sound of trousers falling to the ground.

Hux glanced down, took an eye full of the server’s cock, and Hux’s mouth watered immediately. His eyes met the server’s and Hux dropped to his knees, taking the server’s cock to the base in a slow, continuous slide. The server felt jolts of pleasure pulsing through him, hands moved to Hux’s shoulders as to not grasp the hair of one of the most powerful men in the galaxy.

He understood before but had a better understanding now, why Leader Ren had reacted the way he did a year ago. Hux was skilled and so incredibly beautiful. The sight tugged at something within the server.

With an indecent pop, Hux let go of the cock in his mouth and stood up, once again facing the server. With a look that could only mean trouble, Hux turned his back towards the man and bent over the lounger.

Hux moved and the server though he had to have been dreaming, he moved as though he was the most confident man in the galaxy and that he wasn’t about to fuck Leader Hux. That wasn’t about to fuck Supreme Leader Ren’s newlywed.

Hux needed no real preparation considering how the Leaders had been enjoying each other for most of the day, over and over again. Hux turned and saw the man roll a condom on, the sight sending want through him. This had been planned. Hux had no idea by whom. All thoughts left him though when he felt his robe pushed up, exposing his fluttering entrance and the man pushed in slowly.

The sound Hux made was absolutely dirty and the server tried his best not to come instantly. Hux was so warm and wet, he could feel it even with a barrier between. And he was tight. So _tight_.

He held onto Hux's hips but not so tight as to leave marks and he set and almost unforgiving pace, almost as if he was making up for lost time. Hux cried out, moaned loudly and the server wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last. He had never experienced anything like Grand Marshal Hux.

When it felt like it was almost too much, the curtain opened and in walked Ren. At least Hux thought it was Kylo but he was dressed in an attendant’s uniform and carried a tray with colourful fruit and a bottle of sweet wine.

“Kylo,” Hux moaned as his husband came into view, so beautiful and sexy and so incredibly generous. The server was taken aback, the Supreme Leader looked stunning. And the way he looked at them, made the server feel like he would be set aflame.

“Don’t stop,” Kylo told the server as he continued to pound into Hux, and Kylo walked over to Hux and kissed him sweetly.

Kylo looked at Hux, watched that gorgeous face react to getting pounded by the server, eyes soft and full of adoration. "How does it feel? Does _he_ feel good?" Kylo asked with a whisper, his eyes scanning Hux's flushed skin. Hux couldn't speak, could only whimper and give a soft nod.

"Insatiable, are we, Grand Marshal?" Kylo's tone had a sharp edge to it, though Hux knew the true feelings behind those words.

Kylo stood, his eyes never leaving Hux and his lover glanced up, watched as Kylo undid the uniform pants, and Hux knew then what was going to happen. He moaned so loudly it was other-worldly.

Kylo glanced at the server and nodded which had the server slow then stop his thrusts, removing himself from Hux’s perfect heat. As they shifted positions, the server discarded the condom and Kylo sunk into his husband.

He wasn’t slow, he didn’t take his time, he wasn’t careful. If the server had set an unforgiving pace, the pace Kylo set was absolutely mind-boggling. He fucked Hux as though he had been on a mission for a lifetime.

Hux was a moaning, mewling, writhing mess before the server fed Hux his cock.

“That’s it, Darling,” Kylo cooed as he watched Hux swallow the server’s impressive cock.

“You can hold his head,” Kylo directed and the server’s hands went straight to Hux’s head, holding him in place while Kylo fucked his ass and he fucked Hux’s beautiful mouth.

[Darling…] Hux moaned through the Force to his husband, Kylo growled in response, knowing how close Hux actually was.

“I suggest you come before he does,” Kylo looked at server with a dark smile, this order was nonnegotiable and that seemed to be all he needed. At the third thrust, he came down Hux’s throat with a shout, Hux swallowing it all.

“Kiss him,” another order from the Supreme Leader which was obeyed instantly. He kissed Hux deep and hard, tasting himself on the Grand Marshal’s lips.

“Now, leave.” The server smiled at Hux, looked up at Ren and smiled before doing up his trousers and left the cabana, making sure the curtains were drawn.

Kylo took Hux differently once the server had left; he kept his unforgiving pace but Hux felt the sweetness, felt the love and adoration. He knew it was always there, but he understood why Kylo held back in the company of an outsider.

“KYLO!” Hux cried out as Kylo hit his sweet spot repeatedly, triggering Hux to come untouched. Kylo came almost immediately after, Hux’s body massaging him so beautifully, expertly pulling out his orgasm.

“Darling, darling, darling –“ Kylo grunted out as his orgasm washed over him and seemed to be never-ending. Hux moaned with contentment as Kylo filled him again and again and again.

Still connected, Kylo eased Hux down, peppered kisses on his flushed skin before he pulled out and laid on his back. He immediately pulled Hux into his arms and draped him over his broad chest.

“Happy Anniversary, Grand Marshal.”


End file.
